warrior_cats_fan_wikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 5
Wolkenstern wurde von einem furchtbar klappernden Geräusch wach gerüttelt. Er lag zusammengerollt auf dem Baumstamm eines gefällten Baumes, umgeben von schlaff baumelnden Blättern, die mit den Ästen starben. Er sprang auf und spähte aus seinem provisorischen Bau. Im grauen Dämmerlicht, sahen die Überreste der früheren WolkenClan Grenze verwüstet und unheimlich aus. Zerschmetterte Bäume lagen überall, die braune Erde um sie herum war aufgewühlt wie eine offene Wunde. Wolkenstern schaute bestürzt zu den Bäumen die hinter ihm standen. Würden die Zweibeiner noch mehr von seinem Territorium zerstören? Aber diese Bäume standen fest wie immer, nur ihre Äste zitterten ein wenig mit den Geräuschen. Wolkenstern drehte sich zurück zu der Verwüstung und sah einen gefällten Baum der zitterte, als würde er versuchen zurück in den Wald zu kommen. Mit einem Ruck fing er an über den Boden zu gleiten, begleitet vom schabenden Geräusch der Rinde und dem schnippen der Äste. Wolkenstern bemerkte dass der Baum von einer Silbernen Ranke, gezogen wurde, die an einem gelben Monster befestigt war. Die Pfoten des gelben Monsters krabbelten über den Boden und suchten Halt in der matschigen, mit Blättern bedeckten Erde. Langsam, ganz langsam wurde der Baum von seinen verzweigten Kameraden weg geschleppt, bis er hinter einem der Berge aus Erde verschwand. Das Geschrei von Zweibeinern war zu hören und ein anderes gelbes Monster kroch vorwärts. Seine silberne Ranke war um den Stamm des nächsten Baumes gebunden. Es sah aber nicht so gefährlich aus wie die Verwüstung der Bäume, die sie vorher angerichtet hatten. Und die Zweibeiner lassen die Bäume, die noch stehen heute in Ruhe. Vielleicht haben sie schon so viel zerstört, wie sie wollten. Wolkenstern sprang hinab, setzte neue Markierungen an die Stämme der Bäume, die noch standen und rannte zurück in den Wald. Als er das Lager betrat, wartete Rehauge auf ihn. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie einen Mond lang nicht geschlafen. Ihr Fell stand ab und war voller Erdklumpen, und ihre Augen waren groß und geschwollen. „Haben sie mehr Bäume zerstört?“ fragte sie sobald Wolkenstern durch die Brombeerbarriere getreten war. „Heute nicht“, berichtete er. „Die Zweibeiner scheinen die Bäume wegzubringen, die sie gestern gefällt haben.“ Rehauges Augen verengten sich. „Sie bringen sie weg? Wohin? Warum?“ Wolkenstern sah zu seinem Bau hinüber, und sehnte sich danach, sich den Staub aus dem Fell zu waschen. „Woher soll ich das wissen?“ schnappte er. „Es ist schlimm genug, dass Zweibeiner unsere Grenzen bedrohen. Ich werde nicht damit anfangen zu wissen, wie ihre Gehirne funktionieren!“ er schob sich in seinen Bau und plumpste in sein Nest. Rehauge folgte ihm und schwankte am Rand des leisen schattigen Platzes. „Es tut mir leid“, miaute sie. „Ich weiß wir werden die Zweibeiner niemals verstehen. Aber wenn wir herausfinden könnten was sie vorhaben, könnten wir abschätzen wie groß die Gefahr wirklich ist.“ Wolkenstern schaute sie an. „Hast du noch mehr Omen gesehen?“ Er fing wiederwillig an, die kopf- und flügellose Beute als Warnung anzusehen, vor dem was nun geschehen würde. Rehauge blinzelte. „Keine weiteren Zeichen. Aber meine Träume sind voller fallender Bäume und schreiender Katzen.“ Sie erschauderte als sie sprach, und Wolkenstern hatte ein wenig Mitleid für seine sanfte, einfühlsame Heiler Katze. „Ich denke, all unsere Träume werden für eine Weile so sein“, murmelte er. „Lass mich ein wenig schlafen und sag Bussardfeder, er soll mit dem Einteilen der Patrouillen weiter machen. Wir werden wie immer jagen, sag ihm das.“ Er steckte die Nase unter den Schweif und hörte wie Rehauges Pfoten leise aus seinem Bau schlichen. Wolkenstern war kaum eingedöst, als Iltispelz ihn weckte, indem er ihn drängend mit der Pfote anstieß. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich wecke, Wolkenstern“, miaute er. „Bussardfeder hat mich als Anführer einer Grenzpatrouille eingeteilt, aber da drei der Schüler außer Gefecht sind, brauch ich dich dazu damit wir genug sind.“ Wolkenstern hievte sich steif aus seinem Nest und streckte jedes Bein einzeln. „Okay“, miaute er. „Auf geht’s.“ Er überließ Iltispelz die Führung und lief neben Wachtelhherz und Regensprung, als sie in den dichten Bäumen verschwanden, die zwischen dem Lager und der Grenze zum DonnerClan wuchsen. Die gelben Monster heulten in der Ferne, und wo der Boden nicht mit Blättern und Mulch bedeckt war, konnte Wolkenstern die Erde unter seinen Pfoten vibrieren fühlen. Wo bringen sie die Bäume hin? Und warum? Die Katzen waren es gewöhnt, dass die Zweibeiner ab und zu Bäume fällten. Aber sie hatten nie die Bäume, die in der Blattleere ihre Blätter verloren gefällt. Iltispelz wies Regensprung an, die erste Grenzmarkierung zu erneuern, an einem Stumpf, der mit Efeu überwuchert war. An der zweiten, einem Haselnussbaum, nickte Iltispelz Wolkenstern zu. Wolkenstern ging vorwärts, und genoss es einmal Krieger und nicht Anführer zu sein. Als er auf dem Weg zurück zu seinen Kameraden war, unterbrach ihn ein Zischen, das aus dem Farn kam. „Kontrollierst du schon wieder die Grenzen, Wolkenstern?“ Der Farn raschelte und ein dunkelroter Kater trat heraus. „Mohnpelz sagte mir, dass sie dich hier kürzlich gesehen hat. Hat der WolkenClan nicht genug Krieger?“ Wolkenstern zwang sein Fell, angelegt zu bleiben. „Es gibt keinen Grund warum ein Anführer nicht mit seinen Kriegern auf Patrouille gehen sollte“, grollte er. „Und außerdem, ist es nicht genau das was du gerade tust, Rotstern?“ Der DonnerClan Anführer schnippte mit dem schweif als ob ihn das Thema bereits langweilen würde, und schritt nach vorn biss er Kinn an Kin mit Wolkenstern stand. „Was verursacht all den Krach, den wir aus deinem Territorium hören?“ fragte er, und lehnte sich vor, um in Wolkensterns Augen zu sehen. „Gibt es etwa Ärger im WolkenClan?“ seine gelben Augen funkelten hungrig. Hinter sich hörte Wolkenstern Wachtelherz knurren. „Nein, kein Ärger bei uns“, antwortete Wolkenstern. „Nur ein paar Zweibeiner, die mit ihren Monstern an der Grenze spielen. Meine Clankammeraden haben besseres zu tun, als sich vor jedem kleinen Ding was die Zweibeiner tun zu fürchten. Macht der Lärm deine Krieger etwa nervös, Rotstern?“ Der DonnerClan Anführer schürzte die Lippen, und Wokenstern spürte einen Anflug von Zufriedenheit, das er Rotstern in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte. „Nichts macht DonnerClan Kriegern Angst!“ knurrte Rotstern. Wolkenstern drehte sich um, um zu gehen. „Wenn sie ein wenig Verstand haben, sollten sie vorsichtiger gegenüber den WolkenClan Kriegern sein!“ rief er über die Schulter. Seine Kammeraden reihten sich hinter ihm ein als er vom Haselbaum wegschritt und Rotstern verärgert hinter sich ließ. Sobald die WolkenClan Katzen außer Sichtweite waren, überließ Wolkenstern wieder Iltispelz die Führung. Der orange weiße Kater sah ängstlich aus. „Meinst du nicht, du hättest Rotstern die Wahrheit sagen sollen?“ miaute er. „Das unsere Grenze zerstört wurde und wir Territorium verloren haben?“ Wolkenstern starrte ihn an. „Hast du Motten im Hirn? Warum sollte ich den DonnerClan wissen lassen, das s irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist?“ Iltispelz kratzte mit einer Pfote über den Boden. „Weil wir die Hilfe des DonnerClans brauchen könnten, falls die Zweibeiner noch mehr unseres Territoriums zerstören.“ „DonnerClan Krieger können keine Zweibeiner und Monster verjagen!“ knurrte Regensprung. „Ich würde lieber sterben, als sie um Hilfe zu bitten!“ Wolkenstern schnippte mit den Ohren. „Das ist ein wenig extrem, Regensprung. Aber du hast Recht. Der WolkenClan wird seine eigenen Schlachten schlagen.“ „Was ist mit dem Territorium, das eigentlich uns gehört?“ beharrte Iltispelz, und nickte in Richtung des dichten Streifens aus Eichenbäumen direkt hinter der WolkenClan Grenze. „Wenn wir noch mehr Territorium an der anderen Grenze verlieren, könnten wir den DonnerClan fragen, es uns zurück zu geben.“ Wolkenstern sträubte sich. „Der WolkenClan kann ohne es überleben. Ich werde niemals zu Rotstern kriechen, damit er uns aus der Misere hilft und wir können Abendsterns Entscheidung nicht einfach rückgängig machen. Das wäre, als würden wir alle unsere Ahnen, und das Gesetz der Krieger herausfordern.“ Er sah seine Krieger an, und zuckte zusammen als er ihre bedrückten Blicke und das aufgestellte Fell sah. Ich muss für sie stark bleiben. „Der WolkenClan wird ohne die Hilfe des DonnerClans überleben. Wir sind stark, talentiert, und viel ehrenvoller als jeder der fünf Clans im Wald. Vertraut mir, meine Krieger. Die Zweibeiner werden unser zu Hause nicht zerstören.“ Als sie zum Lager zurückkehrten stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel und schimmerte durch die Bäume. Wolkenstern lief sofort zu dem kleinen Bach, der am Rand des Ältestenbaus floss, und trank einen großen Schluck. Sein Pelz war dreckig und juckte, seine Pfoten schmerzten, trotzdem hatte er angeordnet, die Grenzen doppelt so oft zu kontrollieren. Er traute Rotstern nicht. Wolkenstern fürchtete, dass er zu nachsichtig gewesen war, als er die DonnerClan Krieger mit ein paar Pfotenschritten seine Grenze hatte überqueren lassen, um den Frieden mit ihren Nachbarn zu wahren. Von nun an würde er strengere Grenzen setzen, die öfter patrolliert und drei Mal am Tag markiert wurden, anstatt zweimal. Als er zurück auf die Lichtung schritt, knurrte Wolkensterns Magen. Er trottete hinüber zum Frischbeutehaufen und ihm entfuhr ein Aufschrei des Entsetzens. Da lagen nur ein zäh aussehender Spatz und die Überreste einer Wühlmaus unter dem Holunderbusch. „Ist die Jagd Patrouille noch nicht zurück gekommen?“ rief er Wieselbart zu, der sich auf einem Baumstumpf in der Mitte der Lichtung sonnte. Wieselbart hob seinen Kopf und schaute über den Rand des Stumpfes. „Sie sind schon zurück gewesen und wieder los gezogen.“ berichtete er. „Und das ist alles, was sie gefangen haben?“ fragte Wolkenstern ungläubig. Wieselbart nickte. „Sie sagten, der Teil des Waldes, in dem die Bäume gefällt wurden ist leer, und im Rest des Territoriums ist es so laut, das die Beute flieht.“ Wolkenstern murmelte einen Fluch. „Ich werde selbst nachsehen gehen“, rief er Wieselbart zu. Vielleicht hatte eine Katze allein bessere Chancen, die verschreckte Beute zu erwischen. Er ignorierte die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch und drehte dem Frischbeutehaufen den Rücken zu, als er zurück in den Wald stürzte. Die Bäume vibrierten unter den Geräuschen der gelben Monster. Es übertönte das Rascheln der Blätter, das Knacken der Zweige und jedes Geräusch von Vögeln oder Eichhörnchen, die man hätte jagen können. In Wolkensterns Magen wand sich, ein allarmierendes Gefühl. Irgendetwas muss es geben, das wir essen können! Aus einem plötzlichen Gefühl der Ungeduld heraus, kletterte er den nächsten Baum hinauf und hievte sich auf einen Ast. Er konnte immer noch das Brüllen der Monster hört, aber nun flüsterten die Blätter um ihn herum und eine sanfte Briese strich über sein Fell. Wolkenstern presste ein Ohr an die Rinde und hörte ein leises, kratzendes Geräusch. Eichhörnchen! Er hob seinen Kopf, wartete einen Moment und öffnete dann das Maul, damit die Gerüche des Waldes hineinfließen konnten. Seine Beute war weiter oben im Baum auf einem der dünnsten Äste. Eigentlich vermieden es WolkenClan Krieger so hoch in den Bäumen zu jagen, es war gefährlich, da die Äste ihr Gewicht nicht so leicht trugen. Aber der quälende Hunger trieb Wolkenstern voran. Er suchte sich seinen Weg hinauf, sein Schweif streckte sich hinter ihm, um die Balance zu halten. Ein hektisches Kratzen war über ihm zu hören, als das Eichhörnchen Wolkenstern entdeckte und sich aufsetzte, aber Wolkenstern schoss mit hoher Geschwindigkeit nach vorn und schlug seine Vorderpfote in die kleine weiche Kreatur, bevor sie weglaufen konnte. Enttäuscht betrachtete er seinen Fang. Es war gerade alt genug um das Nest zu verlassen und würde keinen Ältesten, geschweige denn einen Krieger satt machen. Aber es war ein Anfang. Er schaute durch die Blätter hinunter. Vorsichtig trug Wolkenstern das Eichhörnchen zwischen den Zweigen hindurch und kletterte dann den Stamm hinunter. Danach scharrte er Erde und Blätter über seinen Fang, um ihn später mitzunehmen. Er jagte bis die Sonne langsam zwischen den Bäumen verschwand und sich der erste Stern zeigte. Er war erschöpft, sein Fell war zerzaust und schmutzig und sein steifer Rücken hatte angefangen zu brennen. Doch alles, was er zu seinem Eichhörnchen dazu tragen konnte, war eine plumpe Amsel, die kaum mehr als zwei Katzen satt machen würde. Er grub das Eichhörnchen aus und trug die Frischbeute zurück zum Lager. Vogelflug erwartete ihn auf der anderen Seite der Brombeeren. „Wo bist du gewesen? Wieselbart sagte, du wärst ganz allein auf die Jagd gegangen!“ Wolkenstern nickte. „Lass mich das hier auf den Frischbeutehaufen legen und dann essen wir zusammen.“ „Ich habe schon gegessen“, miaute Vogelflug. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dir was aufheben sollen.“ Wolkenstern wollte protestieren, als sein Blick auf den Frischbeutehaufen viel. Da waren ein paar Brocken, die vielleicht einmal die Wühlmaus gewesen waren, die er heute Morgen gesehen hatte, aber auch nicht mehr. Er drehte sich zu Vogelflug um. „Hat jede Katze gegessen?“ Sie zuckte bei seinem Ton zusammen. „Ich denke schon“, miaute sie. „Blumenfall hat mit Haselflug und ihren Jungen geteilt. Sie sagte sie sei nicht hungrig.“ Wolkenstern kräuselte die Lippen. „Das hat sie schon zuvor behauptet.“ Vogelflugs Augen weiteten sich „Du meinst, sie lässt die anderen Katzen ihre Portion essen?“ Wolkenstern nickte. „Aber wenn es nicht genug zu fressen gibt, werden wir alle für eine Weile hungrig bleiben müssen, bis die Beute zurück kommt. Bussardfeder!“ Er rief nach seinem Stellvertreter, der sich mit Heidepelz vor dem Krieger Bau die Zunge gab. „Von nun an werden wir jeden Tag zur Morgendämmerung etwas essen. Es gibt nicht genug Beute für zwei Mahlzeiten am Tag. Bussardfeder schaute erschrocken. „Wir werden verhungern!“ „Nein werden wir nicht“, schnappte Wolkenstern und bekämpfte die Panik die in seinem Bauch wuchs. „Wir überleben es doch auch, wärend der Blattleere nur einmal zu essen. Warum sollte das hier anders sein?“ „Weil wir in den warmen Jahreszeiten mehr essen müssen, um die Blattleere zu überstehen!“ erinnerte ihn Bussardfeder. „Wir werden nicht stark genug sein um zu jagen, wenn wir die ganze Zeit hungrig sind.“ „Dann finde einen anderen Weg zum Jagen heraus!“ zischte Wolkenstern. Er wirbelte herum und stakste in seinen Bau. Sie wollen Antworten von mir. Aber wie soll ich Beute aus einem leeren Wald hervorzaubern? Weiche Pfoten Stapfen waren hinter ihm zu hören, und Vogelflug betrat hinter ihm den Bau. „Wolkenstern, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“ „Nun, ich mache mir Sorgen um alle“, murmelte Wolkenstern und drehte sich in seinem Nest. „Das ist deine Pflicht als unser Anführer“, miaute Vogelflug. „Aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen um dich, und um unsere Jungen, wenn sie geboren werden. Wolkenstern, sie brauchen ihren Vater! Wenn du dich zu Tode arbeitest bevor sie da sind, muss ich sie ganz allein aufziehen! Bitte, pass wenigstens ihnen zuliebe auf dich auf.“ Wolkenstern streckte sich und legte seinen Kopf auf Vogelflugs Schulter. „Es tut mir leid. Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, das verspreche ich. Und auch auf den Rest unseres Clans. Alles wird wieder in Ordnung kommen, wenn die Monster gehen und die Beute zurückkommt.“ Vogelflug schlüpfte neben ihn. Wolkenstern rückte an den Rand des Nestes, um Platz für ihren geschwollenen Bauch zu machen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass der WolkenClan das überleben wird?“ murmelte Vogelflug als sie sich an ihn lehnte. „Natürlich“; schnurrte Wolkenstern. „Der SternenClan hätte mich nicht zum Anführer gemacht wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass ich in der Lage bin meinen Clan zu retten. Nun schlaf meine Liebe. Unsere Jungen brauchen uns beide um stark zu werden.“